Runes
by Erikocx
Summary: After Clary's relationship with Jonathan didn't turn out so well what would happen if she had met Jace?
1. Chapter 1

**Runes**

**What happens when the most unpopular person in the entire high school** **meets the hottest person(Jace) on campus will her heartbreak with Jonathan heal or will she get heartbroken again with Jace ?**

Clary was walking through the hallways of high school , this was a normal day walking and hearing all the rude comments about what she was wearing and what she looked like. This was normal of course for her because of this one huge mistake of her life. Flashback 2 years back Clary was dating Jonathan a lot of girls were jealous of her, unfortunately this didn't last long this only for her lasted 3 months , because Jonathan was only using her for social status , after that he left her. Clary was very heartbroken because she thought she was truly loved , but this was all a big lie. Still walking coincidentally she bumped into someone they both fell on the ground.

Clary looked up to see who it was it was Jonathan "Hey ! watch where you're going!". Jonathan picked himself up and said to Clary "Oh it's someone worse , ugh it's the loser" Clary was getting really angry she was holding back but Jonathan just kept onisultimg her when she finally couldn't take it she stood up and unconsciously slapped Jonathan acrossed his face. Jonathan face was trucked with a shocked look he put his hand up to his face and stared at Clary wide eyed. Some of Jonathan's fangirls came running up to him like always, suddenly there was a huge crowd surrounding him. "Omg Johnny are you alright what did the brat do to you?" a fangirl asked "She slapped me!"Jonathan said as he pointed to Clary and everybody gasped and looked at her like she was a criminal and they glared at her. This didn't bother Clary this actually made her feel better "what's your problem you brat?"Jonathan's new and better than Clary girlfriend asked , and Clary replied "well he was being the dick here, and I just did what I had to" within that moment everyone fell silent and Clary walked away silently.

Ignoring what just had happened 10 minutes ago Clary on her way to her next class. When she arrived there where whispers around the class room about what happened Right at that moment the bell rang and everyone rushed to their seats and of course there was an empty seat beside Clary , because she was a 'loner'. When the teacher walked in someone suddenly came running to the door out of breath and crashed into the door he was looking down

Jace's POV

Dang it I'm late for class ONLY 2 minutes left I better run! Jace was runnin as quickl as he can, ouch jace thought did I bump into someone "oops sorry" I looked up and saw I was just the door I looked up and everyone was giggling at me. I look up to see any empty seats and there was one next to Clary or next to Jonathan ugh that dick. Well Clary it is then, I walked over to her and sat down , as I sat down I heard a girl whisper "eww why is Jace sitting next to that ugly bitch" and I thought that I never had a problem with her maybe she's kinda pretty too , maybe I can mess with her for my entertainment.

Clary's POV

What? Why is he sitting next to me ? He's probably gonna break my heart like Jonathan so i shouldn't bother with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Runes Chapter 2**

**Thanks for reading~****:D **

Sitting quietly next to Jace, Clary thought it was strange that Jace never once said something to her.

Jace's POV

This is going to be fun I can mess with her for my secret should I start with?Jace glanced over beside her and thought maybe if she had dressed better no one would make fun of her and why is she always wearing that one hat?

Clary's POV

Dammit, why is he staring at me this is really making me uncomfortable? And still after 10 minutes Jace was still staring at her when she finally couldn't take it Clary asked

"What are you looking at?"

"You" Jace replied Clary blushed and said "No shit sherlock, I know that but why?"

"Because you are pretty" Jace said casually and Clary turned aLight shade of pink "I lied " Jace said "what was that?!"Clary yelled in a annoyed voice when she said that the teacher heard and yelled back "SHUT UP!" Clary turned away from Jace and didn't look at him for the rest of the class although Jace was still laughing at her she ignored it.

No one's POV

Later after class it was lunch so Clary headed out to the cafeteria to eat Jace,being the person that he is followed her silently without her knowing. When Clary got to the tables all by herself Jace poked her "ouch, what was that for?" Clary shouted "wait what are you doing here?Shouldn't you be with your friends"

"I see how it is" Jace answered and left looking disappointed "whatever Clary whispered to herself. Later that day she didn't see Jace anywhere he wasn't following her anymore, Clary was heading home this time but was stopped by 3 girls(Maureen,Lilith,and Alaric )they pulled her by the shirt and said "hey you little loser what you did to Jonathan wasn't ok" Maureen said "yea and we're going to kill you for it!" Lilith shouted when Alaric raised her arm and almost punched Clary someone grabed her arm right before it touched Clary. She looked up to see who it was and it was...

**To be continued~ :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**runes chapter 3 :D**

Previously Clary almost got punched by Alaric but got saved by a mysterious person..

Clary looked up to see who her hero was , and to her surprise it was Jace standing there he pushed Alaric away and asked Clary " are you ok?"

"y-yea"Clary stuttered "W-what are you doing Jace? she punched Jonathan!" Lilith screamed

"yes, and?" Jace said "I never liked that bastard anyways" Clary and the three girls just stared at Jace shocked at what he said until Jace knelt down to Clary and picked her up knocking off that hideous hat showing her real beauty Jace and everyone else never expected this to happened so everyone was really shocked. Jace walked away with Clary in his arms leaving everyone in shock. "thanks for saving me back there Jace" Clary said

"no problem" Jace said with a slight grin on his face "It was my pleasure, but don't think I'm doing this for free Clary"

"Wait what?"Clary questioned

Jace said "I'm saying you owe me something"

"ok" Clary said "what do you want?"

"you" Jace said quickly Clary looked at him with confused eyes turning a light shade of pink

"I'm just joking"Jace said laughing

"I am not amused" Clary said angrily "and can you put me down now?"

"I don't wanna" said Jace

"what?!" Clary yelled "why?"

"because you're beautiful" Jace said with a grin

Clary POV

What did he say I was pretty? he's probably just messing with me again probably shouldn't let this go to my head again, and when can I get down from his grip?! Is he really enjoying carrying me or does he just like to mess with me? I can't even imagine what he's thinking right now. "so have you decided what you want from me yet, Jace?" I said "Well" Jace said "I don't have anything in mind, but do you want to hang out tomorrow?" wait is Jace asking me to go somewhere with him I'll give it a shot then "Yea, sure where are we headed?" Jace stopped a little while and said  
>"huh I don't actually know" then Jace looked down at me and said "want to just go to the institute?"<p>

"ok then" I said Jace finally let me down to my feet and had brought me out side of the school and we both went our separate ways home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Runes Chapter 4 **

**Thanks for reading~ :D**

Now at home late at night Clary was laying on her bed thinking...

Clary's POV

Maybe I was wrong about Jace being a huge jerk like Jonathan, maybe he's kinda nice. Wait, no this could all turn around this is just like Jonathan one minute all nice and sweet to me and the next using me just to be popular and loved by everyone. I better not let my guard down, its already 10:00 lets just forget about this and sleep for now.  
>"Clary hey!"somebody yelled "What? wait where is this" I said looked around it was just a white space around nothing here.<br>"what is this and who are you?" I yelled "what you forgot about me already?" he said I looked up to see who it was "Jace?!" what?! is happening then I heard s distant voice calling me I opened my eyes for real this time and it was my mom(Jocelyn Fray) it was all just a dream how childish of me to dream of a guy? "Clary get up and get to school already!" Jocelyn said  
>"ok,ok I'll get up"<p>

Meanwhile at Jace's place(Jaces POV)

Ok, I'm all ready and ready to go. Jace was walking out the door and heading out the house but he stopped when he saw a familiar figure standing by her house it was Clary! "hey Clary!" I yelled Clary turned to look at me and gave me a confused look , I mean I would look more excited when a hot guy from school like myself wanted to walk with me more than confused, but whatever I'm going to join her anyways. "Jace how did you find my house...unless" Cary said "you stalked me?!" what where did she get that from? then I replied back "ha! stalk you? you wish Clary"  
>"you didn't answer my question Jace, how did you find me?" Clary said "well unlike you said I didn't stalk you I happened to see you in you house"<br>"oh ok I see" was all Clary said and we headed for the school.

No one's POV

Clary and Jace was now at the school's entrance walking in this time now with Jace she could still hear everyone talk crap about her walking with Jace and the glares she was getting from people people were saying stuff like "eww...she doesn't belong here" which it was different this time because she thought that this time she was ruining Jace's reputation and that this was join to pull him down to her 'loser level'.  
>"why is Jace with someone that ugly, when he can be with someone attractive like myself?" a whisper voice said<br>"yea i know right" her friend said to her. As Clary walked down the halls she pulled her head towards the ground not showing her face so no one could hurt her.  
>"is there something wrong?" Jace asked Clary "Uh do you think that it is a good idea to walk with me?" Clary said sadly<br>"What do you mean?" Jace asked "well if you keep walking with me like this your reputation will go down in flames you know" Clary whispered  
>"well if you didn't want a hot guy to walk you to class then you could've said so" he said looking at Clary stopping "its not like that, I do want to be with you!" Clary said loudly<br>that moment Clary said that it shocked him and made him skip a heart beat but he quickly hid his feelings.  
>"I know what you mean, but i don't really care what they say" he said to Clary "and i also don't think that your even a little bit ugly to be honest, and if you like we could be friends if you like that?" those words that came out of Jace's mouth shocked Clary a lot and out of nowhere tears came running down Clary's face.<p>

Jace was really surprised now looking at Clary's teared up red face "Clary! I'm sorry was it something i said?" Jace blurted out quickly. Clary's head was still staring down at the ground with tears she took the sleeve of her jacket and wiped her face but the tears still ran down her face Clary stopped smiled and looked directly at Jace smiling at him  
>"no you dummy" she said smiling "that was the first anyone said something like that to me" Clary stopped "thank you, it made me very happy to hear that" she said still with tears, Jace stood there suddenly he unconsciously Jace pulled Clary in a tight hug...<p>

**To Be Continued~**


	5. Chapter 5

Runes

**Chapter 5~**

Clary and Jace were in the middle of the hallways hugging each other tightly "Don't cry anymore Clary" Jace said "I promise you will never cry again with me"  
>"how are you so sure?"Clary said "I just am ok?" Jace said "so are we friends yet" he said while letting go of Clary "and don't ever talk to me about what they are saying about me it just doesn't matter to me"<br>"ok" Clary said "by the way" Jace said " we are really late for class, so wanna ditch this place?"  
>"fine" Clary said. This was Clary's happiest day of all Jace and Clary walked all the way outside and under a tree sitting on the green grass under the shade,<br>"hey Jace" Clary questioned  
>"hm?"<br>"so why did you start going to me instead of all the other prettier girls?" Clary questioned  
>"what do you mean prettier girls? Do you mean those ugly ass girls who always wear too much make up thinking they're pretty? if you are then you have a bad eyes" Jace said "and i am with the prettiest girl, Im with you" Clary looked away and blushed "and i also Clary you should start wearing better clothes"<br>"why does it matter? Who am i trying to impress?" Clary said "its just a suggestion" said Jace  
>"ok maybe I'll take your advice"Clary said Jace and Clary was sitting next to each other the wind was so calm and it was quiet.<p>

Jace's POV  
>Huh, I was just kidding but id like to see how this would actually turn out. Now that I actually look at her really closely I think I might fall in love with her, maybe but I bet she thinks I want to remain friends forever. "So Clary what are you planning to do after this?" I looked at Clary and she said "I'll probably follow you for my amusement until I find something interesting to do"<br>"ok then Clary" I just planned to sit here all day by myself ,but Clary's an exception. Suddenly I felt something hard hit my shoulder ,it was Clary's head resting peacefully on my shoulder and she was fast asleep. What a turn of events this is but eventually I felt sleepy and fell asleep too with her.

"Jace! Jace are you still alive?" Jace slowly opened his eyes in front of him was Clary "hm?" Jace mumbled "its noon right now lets get home before its late" when she said that Clary extended her arm for Jace to hold onto and she pulled him up, but when she pulled him over Jace fell on top of Clary ,they were on top of each other looking straight onto their eyes "uhmm..this is a weird turn of events huh? Jace"  
>"Clary" they both stayed complete still looking into each other's eyes their faces were so close almost about to...<p>

**To Be Continued (yea I know a cliffhanger)**


End file.
